The Legend of Kingdom Hearts
by Nantees
Summary: Just a normal day in Hyrule when all of a sudden, strange creatures appear and takes Zelda's heart! Is Ganondorf responsible? Rated T for violence and some language.
1. The Storm

Chapter 1 – The Storm

It was just a normal week in the land of Hyrule, Zelda ruling Hyrule, Link protecting the princess, Ganondorf planning on destroying the both of them, just a normal week.

Until one fateful afternoon on Wednesday.

"I'm going to take Epona on a run, would you like to join?" Link asked. "Nah, I'm good." Zelda replied. "Alright then, see you later." Link waved back to the princess before getting on Epona and running off to Hyrule field.

Several hours later, Zelda took a look outside the window while watching an episode of The Big Bang Theory. There were storm clouds approaching. "That's odd, we don't get rain in November." Zelda thought to herself. "Come to think of it, Link hasn't returned." Zelda was worried something happened to his knight in shining armor.

She then heard something and looked at the horizon; she smiled as Link finally returned with Epona. Link got off of Epona and ran in. "What the heck is with this rain?" Link asked "I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Later, the wind was howling rather loud, tree were falling everywhere. "Okay, this is really creepy." Zelda said, scared from the wind. "Don't worry, it'll pass through." Link smiled at Zelda.

All of a sudden, a window shattered, causing Zelda to scream. Link got up to see the shattered window.

What he saw, was a rather odd looking creature. It had antenna, two arms, two legs, yellow ominous eyes that glow in the dark...and smaller than Link's knee.

"What is that thing?" Zelda asked, afraid. "I don't know, but it's certainly NOT welcome!" Link brought out his Master Sword and ran right to the creature. He slashed right through it. He turned around and saw the creature still standing there. "What?!"

The creature slowly crept over to Zelda; Link brought out his bow and arrow and fired at it. It went through the creature but the arrow did nothing. "LINK!" Zelda screamed. 'Dang it, there's gotta be a way to destroy this thing."

Link snapped his fingers and fired a light arrow at the creature, but THAT was no good either. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Link yelled.

The creature stood right in front of Zelda, Zelda looking down at the creature and looked at it. "L-Link..." "I'm TRYING...there's like NOTHING that works!"

The small creature crawled up Zelda, and put its hand right through her chest. "HEY! YOU PERVERTED THING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Link yelled, then he noticed Zelda's eyes closing.

The creature pulled out her heart and disappeared. "Oh my god." Link's eyes widened, as he ran to the collapsed Zelda. "L-Link..." Zelda weakly looked at Link and then...she breathed no more.

Much to Link's surprise, more creatures showed up and started to destroy the castle, even a huge one that had a heart-shaped hole over its chest and wavy hair.

Link ran off and got on Epona, he looked back with a sad look and then noticed the creatures coming to him. He ran off with Epona, saddened that his loved one was just killed by a strange creature.


	2. A New Adventure

It was a regular day in Destiny Islands, Sora battling Riku, Xion and Namine were playing Beach volleyball, Roxas was surfing, and...Kairi was running up to Sora with a letter in her hands.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called out to them, Sora and Riku turned their heads. "What's up?" Sora asked, putting his Ultima away. "A letter from King Mickey." Kairi replied, handing the letter to him. "We should probably get the others." Riku said. "Good idea." Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Sora, there's something that's going on in another world, come to Disney Castle so I can give you the details. – Mickey."

"What world could it be?" Roxas wondered, surfboard in his hands. "I dunno, but it sounds interesting." Riku thought. "Maybe it's a world we never been too." Sora thought, as Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute." Namine thought out loud and looked at Xion and Roxas. "Can't you use a Corridor of Darkness to take us to Disney Castle?" "Are you kidding?" Xion asked. "We can't do that anymore, I dunno why." "Probably because we have hearts now." Roxas said.

Then, a familiar ship landed in front of the six. It was the Gummi Ship. "Well, never mind about the corridors." Riku said, looking at Donald who is waving at them.

A few hours later, the Gummi Ship landed in front of the castle doors as they all walked up to the door that leads to the Throne Room. "Whoa...that's a huge door." Xion looked up in awe. "Does a giant live here?" Roxas wondered, as Sora chuckled. "Of course not." Donald knocked on the door a couple times, revealing a smaller door. "Here ya go, the king awaits." Donald told them as they walked through the door. "Geez, if there was a smaller door, then what's the point of the huge gigantic door?" Xion asked. "I dunno, it makes me wonder too." Sora shrugged.

"Ah, you guys made it." Mickey smiled. "Come, let's go in the library." They all nodded and went to the library.

"So what world is in trouble? Pride Lands, Traverse Town, Twiligt Town, Halloween Town..." Sora attempted to continue but Mickey silenced him. "None of those." Mickey smiled. "It's a new world that you never been too." "Ooooh."

"You see, the Heartless have spread like wildfire in the world a few hours ago, they even took a princesses heart." "A Princess?" Sora asked, looking at Kairi. "Not a Princess of Heart." Mickey told him. "A princess that watches over their people and the land." "Yeah Sora." Riku gently nudged Sora. "Shut up..." Sora mumbled, causing Mickey to laugh.

"So what's this world called?" Xion asked. "This world is known as Hyrule, but there are lots of Heartless around." "Nobodies?" Roxas asked. "Nope." "Oh good, at least we won't have to deal with those guys." Roxas sighed with relief. "Wait, quick question, where's Axel?" Mickey asked. "You mean Lea?" Xion asked. "He's back at Radiant Garden." "Ah."

"By the way, for some strange reason there is no keyhole in that world, but the Heartless are already there." "If there's Heartless, someone obviously called them there." Riku muttered. "It has to be Maleficent." "It could be, but I'm not too sure." Mickey scratched his chin in thought. "You think you six are up for it?" "Yeah, we faced Heartless before, you think going to another world is going to stop us?" Sora grinned, causing Namine to giggle.

The six walked to the Gummi Ship and got in. "Sora, you sure you can control this thing?" Riku asked. "Last time I checked, you crashed right into Deep Jungle." "That's because Donald distracted me." "Riiiiight, because you thought Kairi was in that world." Riku replied back with a smirk. "Oh shut up!" Sora shot back, as the girls were giggling, and Roxas was just rolling his eyes.

"Alright." Sora turned his head to the rest. "Ready?" They all nodded. "Let's go!" Sora turned the Gummi Ship on and flew to the world known as Hyrule.


	3. Arrival

"That's odd, we didn't encounter any Heartless ships yet. I'm not trusting this." Riku said, looking out at the horizon. "Dude, will you relax? That's what everyone is doing." Xion told him, giving herself a manicure. Kairi was reading a magazine, Namine and Sora were taking a nap, Roxas was doing handstands, and what was Riku doing? Piloting the ship. "You do know the Gummi ship has an auto-pilot, right?" Roxas asked, looking at Riku upsode-down. "Whatever, I'm just wondering of the Heartless are going to ambush us." "Dude, relax." Xion told him.

"Riku, just take it easy and do something." Kairi told him, without even looking up from her fashion magazine. Riku just sighed and got up. "Alright." Riku pushed the Auto-pilot button and walked away from the control panel.

An hour later, a screen popped up in front of the control panel. "Huh?" Xion wondered and walked over to it. "Hey guys?" "Yeah?" Roxas asked, leaning on the wall. "I think we're close to Hyrule." Roxas walked over to Xion and looked at the screen. "Yep, that looks like Hyrule."

Roxas looked out. "No Heartless ships, and Riku thought there would be an ambush." He said, making Xion giggle. "He's so cute like that." Roxas looked at Xion. "You like Riku?" Xion blushed. "N-no, of course not!" Roxas chuckled. "I think someone likes him." "Oh shut up!" Xion playfully punched Roxas on the arm, as Roxas laughed.

"Alright, let's land this ship in Hyrule!" Roxas said, pushing the auto-pilot button again to turn it off. Roxas sat down with Xion as they prepared to land.

They landed in the middle of Hyrule field. "There we go, we landed in Hyrule!" Roxas said, as Xion and Roxas got out. "Wow, this place is beautiful." Xion pointed out. "Yep."

Kairi shook Sora, as he was snoring. "Wake up, ya lazy bum!" "Five more minutes, mom." Sora grumbled in his sleep. Kairi giggled and leaned her head to Sora. "H-huh...?" Sora looked up to see Kairi's head. "WHOA!" Sora shot up and hit his head on top of the bunk bed. "Ow..." Sora rubbed his head, making Kairi laugh. "What the hell, Kairi? Do you seriously have to do that?" "It's the only way to wake you up." She giggled.

"Alright you two, let's go." Riku said while walking out with Namine. "Coming!" Kairi replied, as Sora got out of bed, using Curaga on his head. "Man, that hurt." He grumbled.

When they got out of the ship, they were amazed to see the scenery. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Riku looked around in amazement. "Yeah, it is." Namine smiled.

They all looked to see smoke rising up, and it's not coming from Death Mountain. "Hey, that town looks like it needs help!" Sora pointed over to the town. "Let's go!" Roxas said, as they ran to the town.


	4. Rambling Owl much?

**To MoonRaiserDragon**: I will update all the time! So you'll be seeing a lot of chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda! (Just thought i'd bring it out there.)

* * *

The six got in town and was surprised to see the devastation. "Whoa." Sora said, looking around Hyrule Town. "You think this happened before we arrived?" Xion asked. "Possibly." Riku replied.

Kairi looked around, seeing the destroyed buildings and some dead people. "My god, what could've caused this?" "I can give you one guess." Roxas said, bringing out both of his Keyblades. Sora brought out his Ultima as he saw several Heartless appearing. "So we got Shadows, Soldiers, and Air Soldiers, huh?" Riku asked, bring out his Way to the Dawn. "Let's take these boys down."

After the Heartless were defeated after a couple of minutes, they put away their weapons. "Pitiful." Riku said. "You think we'd get more of a challenge." "We're probably too powerful for them." Namine pointed out, putting away her Destiny's Embrace. "Maybe."

"You six, you're from another world, aren't you?" said a voice. "Who said that?!" Sora asked, bringing out his Keyblade again.

Riku looked around, while everyone else brought out their Keyblades again. "Um, guys? There's no one here. All I see is a very big and ugly owl."

"Whooooo are you calling ugly, you silver haired name caller?" The owl asked. "WHAT THE HELL?! A TALKING OWL?!" Sora yelled. Namine already fainted from the talking owl.

"Are you related to the Heartless?" Roxas asked. "No, I am not, Mr-I-need-a-haircut." "Ouch..." Xion mumbled. "So who are you really?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Kaepora Gaebora." "Kaepo-whatnow?" Roxas asked, tilting his head in confusion. Xion just shrugged. "Oh never mind." Kaepora sighed and then looked at the six.

"Man, I had the weirdest dream, a talking owl..." Namine got up, rubbing her head and looked at Kaepora. "Hi." Kaepora waved. "Damnit...I was hoping it was a dream."

"So how do you know about us?" Riku asked. "Well! I foresaw your arrival. Ever since the Heartless came to Hyrule..."

Three hours later.

"...And that is why, I am here to help you." Kaepora smiled, he opened his eyes and saw the six sleeping. Kaepora facepalmed...or...wingpalmed? "Ah well, I can see why Link fell asleep when he was travelling." He grumbled.

Sora woke up along with the others and looked at Kaepora. "Oh good, you finally stopped rambling." He yawned.

"So where is this...Link?" Riku asked. "In a place called Kokiri Forest, it's a long way from here." Kaepora pointed his wing out of town. "If you just keep going straight, you'll reach the forest...or Lon Lon Ranch."

"Well thanks...I guess." Xion scratched her head and the six went on their way. "Wait." Kaepora said, the six turned to look at the owl. "Let me come with you. You're from another world and know nothing about Hyrule, I will accompany you." "Alright, I'm cool with it." Sora said. "Are you sure, Sora?" Riku asked. "He's right, we know nothing about Hyrule." Roxas told Riku, the others nodded. "Alright." Riku shrugged. "Let's go." "Onward!" Kaepora ordered, as they walked (Or in Kaepora's case, flew) away from Hyrule town.

"So, those are the Keyblade weilders." A man said, who heard everything from the rubble. "This will be very interesting." He laughed evilly.


	5. Big People, Little People

**To MoonRaiserdragon: **Don't worry! There WILL be a Twilight Princess character, just you wait!

* * *

Sora and the others were walking to Kokiri village while being annoyed by Kaepora's constant rambling, telling them all about Link's adventure.

"I am so tempted to kill this bird." Riku grumbled under his breath. "Who can blame ya?" Xion agreed. Namine was drawing in her sketchbook, showing that she's slicing the damned bird in half in anger. "Not bad." Roxas complimented. "Thanks."

"Here we are, Kokiri forest!" Kaepora said, landing on a tree branch. "I'll wait here for your return." He said. "Alright." Sora smiled. Kaepora sat there waiting, he could hear the six cheering. "I'm not THAT annoying." Kaepora mumbled.

"Man, I can finally hear myself THINK." Kairi said, walking towards the bridge. "I know, I wanted to fry the bird with a very nasty Thundaga!" Roxas told them. "Fry the bird and then clean him, then we got ourselves a very tasty Thanksgiving dinner!" Sora smiled, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey you six! No one is allowed in Kokiri village!" said a voice, they turned to see a little dude preventing entrance. "And you are?" Namine asked. "The name's Mido, and I won't let you guys get passed!"

Sora put his hand on Mido's head and measured him, he was tall as Sora's knee! The other five noticed and snickered. "You think you can just stop a couple of teenagers who are much more taller than you?" Riku asked. "Yes, yes I can!" Mido proudly admitted with a smirk. "You ain't getting passed me."

Roxas picked up Mido like he was nothing. "You were saying?" "Hey, put down the great Mido!" Mido ordered. "Alright, 'Great Mido'". Roxas smiled and walked back to the bridge. "Hey, where are you taking me?" "Dropping you off." Roxas raised Mido and dropped him off the bridge and looked down. "HEY! YOU CAN'T PUT THE GREAT MIDO IN THE FOREST!" "Oh yeah? I just did." Roxas said, walking away while hi fiving Xion and Namine. "JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL ESCAPE AND GIVE YOU THE WHAT FORS!"

"What a shrimp." Sora chuckled. "We could've taken him." Riku laughed. "Hey, is it me, or did we grow?" Kairi asked. "We're still the same height, unless this is exactly like Wonderland." Sora thought. "Nope, there's a bunch of little kids exactly like Mido." Riku said, pointing to a bunch of kids. "Whoa." Namine was amazed to see a lot of kids.

The kids looked at the six teenagers and stopped what they were doing. "Um, hi?" Sora waved. A little girl walked up right to them and smiled. "Welcome to Kokiri Village!" "Kokiri Village? I thought this was Kokiri forest." "Same thing!" The little girl smiled.

"So do you know where this Link dude is?" Kairi asked. "Oh! Link? Yeah, he went to the Lost Woods, I think he went to go talk with the great sage." "A sage, huh?" Riku thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "So where is the Lost Woods?" "Over there!" The girl replied, pointing to the top of a hill. "Okay, thanks!" Sora waved, as they climbed and walked up the hill.

"Did anyone notice those little kids have little blue balls with wings?" Namine asked. "Yeah, I wonder what they were called." Roxas wondered.


	6. Follow the Music

**To MoonRaiserDragon: **A DBZ or an Elder Scrolls crossover? Well, i'm not THAT interested in the Dragonball Z anime and i'm not interested in the Elder Scrolls series. But thanks for asking!

* * *

"So this is the Lost Woods, huh?" Riku asked, looking around. "Three tunnels, well this should be easy, right?" Sora asked. "I dunno." Xion thought.

"We just have to go in the right one, right?" Namine thought, as Sora walked through a random tunnel. "Hey, Sora!" Kairi called out.

Sora opened his eyes and found he was back in Kokiri village. "Huh?" Sora looked around and scratched his head. "Okay, that's weird." He walked back in the Lost Woods.

"How'd you get there?" Xion asked. "Did you walk in a circle?" Roxas asked. "Well no, I somehow ended up back in Kokiri village. "You sure?" Riku asked, as he went in the tunnel that Sora went in.

"...You gotta be kidding me." Riku looked around and walked back. "Dude, you were not kidding." "Told ya." Sora smiled. "Okay, so this tunnel takes you back." Namine thought to herself. "Okay, so it's either left or right."

"Do you guys hear that?" Kairi asked. Everyone stopped talking and listened. Music. "Is that music?" Roxas asked. "Indeed it is!" said a familiar voice.

The six looked up to see Kaepora Gaebora perched on top of the maze. "I thought you were gonna wait for us." Riku said. "I was bored, thought you needed some help in the Lost Woods." Kaepora smiled. "Well thanks, considering we're ending up in Kokiri Village again." Sora mumbled.

"If you follow the music, you will find yourself in front of the Forest Temple." Kaepora lifted his wings. "That's where Link and the sage are at." He flew up. "Later." Kaepora flew off.

"To the right?" Namine wondered and walked through. "...Yep." She turned around. "Hey guys, it's this way!" She yelled through the tunnel as the five walked through. "Nice!" Xion smiled.

Roxas closed his eyes and opened them. "To the left!" He said, as they walked through. "Sweet!" Sora fist pumped. "We're making progress." Riku smiled.

Xion looked to the right. "This way."

Eventually, they got out of the Lost Woods and ended up in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"Well this looks different." Sora pointed out. "Thank you captain obvious." Riku teased him as Roxas walked forward. "Well, I think we're close to the Forest Tem-" A gate locked them in. "–ple?"

"What the heck is this for?" Xion asked. Namine noticed the grass moving. "Um, guys?" Namine pointed to the grass. "Hmm?" Riku wondered.

Suddenly, 15 Wolfos jumped out of the grass and howled, looking at the six. They brought out their weapons. "If you want to fight..." Riku raised his Way to the Dawn. "You're going to regret it."


	7. The Beautiful Sage

**To MoonRaiserDragon: **An Elder Scrolls/Kingdom Hearts crossover? I dunno about that...i'm not interested in the Elder Scrolls games, but thanks for the thought!

* * *

Everyone looked around after taking out the 15 Wolfos. "Is that it?" Sora asked, still on guard. "15 wolves easily taken out by six teenagers and you're wondering if there's more?" Roxas asked. "I think that's it." Xion said, putting away her Keyblade.

They wandered around the maze until they came across the stairs. "Here we go." Riku said, walking up the stairs. "Hmm, it's too quiet." Namine pointed out. "VERY quiet." Roxas said, looking around cautiously.

Suddenly, darkness formed in front of the six, and what appeared in front of them? Darkside. "Oi, this dude doesn't give up..." Sora sighed. "How many times have you beaten this Heartless?" Xion asked. "Oh I dunno, probably about... 5 million times." Sora replied, bringing out his Ultima. "That many times, and he STILL thinks he can beat you?" Kairi asked, completely shocked. "He's stupid." Sora muttered.

Before Sora could even hit the Darkside, a bright beam of light appeared, and Darkside disappeared. "Uh...?" Sora turned around and looked at Roxas. "Sure, a beam of light appears out of nowhere and you think it's me? I don't have my Keyblades out!" Roxas told him.

The six went up more stairs and looked at the Forest Temple in front of their eyes. "So this is the Forest Temple, huh?" Sora asked. "Looks like it." Kairi said.

"Welcome, friends." Said a voice. "Huh?" Sora asked. "Who said that?" Xion asked. They all looked around, no one was around.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in front of them, and then it disappeared. What stood there was a green haired girl.

"Welcome. I am the great sage known as Saria." She smiled. They all looked at Saria in amazement. They didn't know the sage of the Forest Temple was a chick. ...A very CUTE one.

"Um...where's...this...Link fella?" Riku asked nervously. It was obvious for the guys that Riku started to have a crush on Saria, two girls giggled. One wasn't amused at all. That one girl happened to be Xion.

"He's in the temple, training." She smiled. "Come, I'll show you where he is." She walked inside, the six following.

"I think SOMEONE has a crush on her." Sora teased. "I-I do not!" Riku shot back. "Then why are you blushing?" Sora asked, still teasing him. "L-let's just go find Link." He could hear Kairi and Namine giggle behind him. "Shut up!" He yelled, making the girls giggle more.

Roxas walked next to Xion. "You okay?" He asked. "No...Riku's in love with Saria, obviously she's cuter than me." She said sadly.

"You should show him how much you care about him." Namine told her, overhearing the conversation. "Thanks, Namine." Xion smiled.

Saria stopped at a door. "He's in here." She told them. "Thanks." Riku smiled, as they headed in.


	8. Kidnapped

As soon as they walked in the room, they could hear someone, someone that's been training for far too long. They walked some more until they found Link.

"Hey Link!" Saria exclaimed. "Huh?" Link turned around, panting. He saw Sora and the others looking at him. "Hi." Sora waved.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Link, the hero of Hyrule." Saria said. All of a sudden, Link fell down unconscious. "Oh my god!" Kairi exclaimed as they ran over to him.

Sora brought out his Keyblade and used Esuna on Link. Link got back up and looked at them. "Thanks." Link said, while being helped up by Sora.

"So what happened to the town?" Roxas asked. "The what?" Link asked, then realized what Roxas was asking. "Oh." Link looked away from them. "It all began yesterday, when a storm hit Hyrule."

Link told everyone what happened, how he couldn't defeat a single creature with his Master Sword or even a Light Arrow. He sighed after he finished his story.

"Link, you don't even have a Keyblade." Riku told him. "A Key...what?" Link asked. "A Keyblade." Riku explained everything about a Keyblade to the Hero of Hyrule. "Ah."

The six showed them their Keyblades and Link was amazed. "Whoa."  
Suddenly, three crystals surrounded Kairi, Namine, and Saria. "WHAT THE?!" Kairi screamed. "What's going on?!" Namine asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" echoed a voice. "Ah hell..." Link grumbled, bringing out his Master Sword. "Who was that?" Sora asked, as he, Riku, Roxas and Xion brought out their Keyblades. "Only the most evil villain in Hyrule."

Suddenly, a guy appeared behind the three trapped girls, floating. "Ganondorf." Link said, not even surprised that Ganon showed up.

"I know Ursula was ugly, but this dude is FAR more ugly." Sora said. "No kidding." Riku agreed. "What do you MEAN I'm ugly?" Ganondorf asked, a little ticked off that some wacky haired boy called him ugly.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?" Link asked. "Oh, I dunno, maybe I want to kill these girls?" Ganon smirked, causing the three girls to gasp in shock. "I would kidnap THAT girl." Ganon pointed to Xion. "But to me, she's the most ugliest girl I have ever seen. She should kill herself."

Xion's eyes widened, tears fell from her eyes. "HEY! NO ONE CALLS XION UGLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Riku yelled, while Roxas hugged Xion to comfort her. "You think that girl is pretty? I can tell your blind if you think she's pretty." "I don't think she's pretty, I think she's the most beautiful girl I know!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." Ganon smirked and then looked down at them. "If you want to see these girls alive, come to Gerudo Valley. I'll be waiting."

"Wait!" Link exclaimed. "Hmm?" "I know this might sound crazy, but, did you...bring those creatures in the castle just to kill me and Zelda?"  
Ganon laughed evilly. "You mean the Heartless? Of course I did! That beautiful lady known as Maleficent came by the other day and taught me how to summon Heartless!" "Beautiful?" Sora asked. "I think you need to get your eyes checked." Roxas said, trying NOT to gag.

"So you brought the Heartless to Hyrule?" "I admit, I never expected you to escape. But at least the Heartless killed Zelda." Ganon smirked sadistically. "Why you..." Link trembled with rage.

"Let the rage consume you...the Heartless love that." Ganon smirked. "Until then!" Ganondorf disappeared with the three girls.

Riku put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Hey, we'll find a way to bring Zelda back." "You sure?" Link asked, as Riku nodded. "Let's go, we need to get to Gerudo Valley, where ever the heck that is!" Sora said, as they all nodded.

Later, as soon as they left Kokiri Forest, Link brought out his Ocarina and played Epona's song. Epona came running towards them and gently nudged Link.

Suddenly, darkness formed behind Epona. "Ah great..." Sora brought out his Keyblade. "Wait!" Link said. "It's not a Heartless." He told them.

They looked to see what was forming, and then it formed into a girl. "Long time no see, Link. I'd thought you would need back-up."

"Good to see you too, Midna." Link smiled.

* * *

**Yep, Midna is going to be in this story! Hope ya enjoy!**


	9. Wolf Link Returns

"So how have you been after all these years?" Link asked. "It was boring without ya." Midna replied. "You too know each other?" Roxas asked. Riku just gave Roxas a "No duh, Sherlock" look.

"Well yes, ever since that weirdo named Zant attacked Hyrule along with Ganon, we worked together...even when I turned into a wolf." Link glared at Midna. "Hey, I had fun!" "FUN? Midna, I kept getting fleas! You call THAT fun?" Link asked, a little upset. This of course just made Midna laugh. "Well it was fun for me!" She smiled.

"So this pretty lady helped you destroy this Zant dude?" Sora asked. "Dude is not the word I'd use. I'd call him a freak." Midna said. "Ah."

Midna then transformed, and everyone looked down at her...literally. "That's your true form?" Xion asked. "Nah, the pretty lady that the Spikey haired boy called me was my true form." Midna smiled. "Well...makes sense." Xion shrugged.

Midna then smirked and looked at Link. "Oh no, please tell me you're not..." "Oh yes." She smirked, jumped on Link's shoulder and snapped her fingers. Link cried out in pain and then...transformed into a wolf.

"Whoa!" Roxas exclaimed. Link looked up at Midna annoyed. "Come on, it's the only transportation! Besides, Epona hates me." She glared at Epona, as Epona was giving Midna a dirty look. "See what I mean?"

Midna sat down on Link's back, while Riku and Xion got on Epona. "Wait, what about you two?" Midna asked, looking at Roxas and Sora.

"You kidding?" Sora jumped up and gently glided down. "I have the Glide ability." "So do I!" Roxas said, as he did the same thing. "Well, that makes sense." Midna shrugged.

Midna pointed in a random direction. "Gerudo Valley is that way." She said. "Alright, lead the way!" Sora told Midna. "You heard the floating boy, Link! Lead the way!" Midna told Link. Link just rolled his eyes and ran to Gerudo Valley. The others followed.

* * *

**Who knew horses could give dirty looks?**


	10. Race to Gerudo Valley and Heartless

**To MarshallLeeVampireKing-13:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Gerudo Valley and Heartless

Midna was telling stories to everyone while they were travelling to Gerudo Valley, about how she kept torturing Link for fun, how Zant was a weirdo, all those stories. Epona kept giving Midna a dirty look, as if she wanted to trample her.

"Well, that's interesting." Roxas said. "Luckily, we don't have to deal with Mr. Freakshow anymore, which is good because he annoyed the hell out of me." Midna said.

"Hey, I see a valley up ahead!" Sora said, pointing up ahead. "And a very large gap." The two gliding boys looked at each other with concern and looked down. "If Link could do it on Epona, then he can do it as a wolf!" Midna smirked. Link wasn't so sure about it.

Epona suddenly picked up speed and headed right for the gap. "Whoa, Epona! Slow down, girl!" Riku ordered, but Epona didn't stop, she was actually picking up speed. "Oh, this ain't good!" Riku said with worry in his voice, Xion held on tight.

Suddenly, Wolf Link picked up speed as well. "So it's a race you want, huh?" Midna smirked. "Then it's a race you'll get!"

Sora and Roxas was left in the dust...literally. They both coughed when dust got in their face. "Since when did this turn into a race?" Roxas asked while coughing. "No idea!" Sora replied, coughing as well.

Epona was closing in, and then she jumped through the gap. Riku looked down to see a river while Xion was screaming. Wolf Link then jumped after Epona. "YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAW!" Midna yelled, smiling. Sora and Roxas glided through it. "Okay, was Midna like this when she first met Link?" Roxas wondered. "Maybe." Sora shrugged.

Epona landed, and still ran, with Wolf Link fast approaching. "You think you're gonna outrun a wolf?" Midna yelled at Epona. Epona suddenly got in front of Link and Midna, and started kicking dust at them while running. "Ack!" Midna shielded her eyes as Wolf Link just closed them.

When they opened both of their eyes, they both smashed into a rock. "Ooooh, that's gotta leave a mark." Sora cringed. Roxas just used Curaga on both of them as they continued to glide.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Riku asked Epona, as Epona just smirked. "I take that as a yes." Xion muttered.

Suddenly, Heartless appeared in front of them. Large Bodies, Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Dark Balls, Wyverns, Tailbunkers and even Defenders. Epona stopped in front of them, as Riku and Xion jumped off and brought out their Keyblades.

Midna and Link came from behind and then Midna jumped off of Link and transformed into her true form, then Link transformed back to himself. "You stupid horse!" Midna glared at Epona.

Sora and Roxas landed and brought out their Keyblades. "Hey, can I use one of those?" Link asked. "Sure." Roxas tossed Link his Oathkeeper. "Thanks." Link got in his battle stance and gave a challenging glare at the Shadows. "You'll pay what you did to Zelda."

Midna suddenly grabbed Roxas' Oblivion. "Hey!" "Hey, this fits me perfectly since I live in the Twilight Realm." "Do you got any more Keyblades?" "I left my Two Become One at home, all I got right now is the-" Roxas suddenly pulled out the Leviathan Keyblade. "Okay, forget the Kingdom Key, I forgot I had this!" He glared at the Heartless. "Now I'm ready!"

The six looked at the Heartless that surrounded them. "You guys ready?" Sora asked, everyone nodded. "Then let's do this!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**The Leviathan Keyblade is in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and you get it by placing the Nimble Gear in your slots. And the Tailbunker is fought in Twilight Town in 358/2 Days. **


	11. Ganon's Castle

The Heartless were easily defeated by the six. "Piece of cake." Link said, smiling that he took out the Heartless then looked at Sora. "So how did you create that lightning from the Keyblade?" "Oh, Thundaga? It's just magic, you just gotta concentrate."

Link closed his eyes, and raised the Oathkeeper up in the air. "THUNDAGA!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt came down and hit Midna. "YOOOOOOOW!" Midna screamed. "Oops." Link said, putting the Oathkeeper behind his back and blushing.

Midna coughed out smoke and her hair looked like a cheerleader's pom-pom. Everyone could hear Epona snicker. "Not. Funny."

Riku looked at Link. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe." Link tried to hide a smirk but failed. "Was this because of when I transformed you into a wolf again?" "What's that word again?" Link wondered. "Oh right, KARMA." Midna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey guys?" Xion grabbed their attention. "What is it?" Roxas asked. Xion pointed to a very black and creepy looking castle. "Is that Ganondorf's castle?" She asked. "Yep." Link replied.

Xion's fists clenched and glared at the castle. "He's going to pay...for what he called me back at the Forest Temple." "And kidnapping my childhood friend and commanding the Heartless to kill Zelda." Link added. "And kidnapping our girlfriends." Roxas and Sora added as well.

"Well let's go in the castle then!" Sora said, as they all nodded. Suddenly, Epona panicked and ran off in the other direction. "Epona!" Xion yelled at her. "What could cause her to be in such a panic?" "Ganon always freaks her out." Link explained. "I don't blame her, though. He has a face that could even give a child nightmares." "You should see Maleficent." Riku muttered.

The six walked in the castle. "Luckily for you guys, I know where his throne room is, since he kidnaps Zelda all the time...and tries to kill the both of us once I show up to kill him." Link said. "Then why does he keep coming back alive?" Xion asked. "Heck if I know..." Link shrugged.

About an hour later (Thanks to some Heartless that kept getting in the way), they finally reached the throne room. "Is that...music?" Riku asked. "Playing on the organ...again." Link said. "Does he ever trash that thing?" Midna asked. "I wish...he plays horribly." Link sighed.

The six opened the door and noticed Ganondorf playing on the organ. They saw Namine, Kairi and Saria in the crystals, the girls gasped when they saw the six at the door.

"So you're here." Ganon said, as he stopped playing the organ. "Thank god, I couldn't sleep because of him playing." Namine said. "Ever thought of taking organ lessons?" Saria asked Ganondorf. "Shut it." Ganon glared at Saria before looking at the six.

"Ah, Midna, so good to see you again." Ganon said, looking at Midna. "Oh shut it, ugly face." Midna said.

Ganon then laughed evilly and looked at Link. "I have a special someone for you." He then snapped his fingers. Darkness formed in front of them.

Everyone brought out their weapons, and to everyone's surprise...it was Zelda.

"Your old friend, Zelda." Ganon smirked. "But as a Heartless now!"


	12. Link vs Heartless Zelda

"You...turned Zelda into a HEARTLESS?!" Link yelled at Ganondorf. "I planned on turning you both into Heartless, but SOMEONE had to get on their STUPID horse and leave!" Ganon told him.

Link brought out his Master Sword and ran to Ganondorf. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled, as he ran to Ganondorf. "Wait, Link!" Riku exclaimed, trying to stop him.

Suddenly, Zelda teleported and kicked Link in the gut, which caused Link to be launched right back at them. "Link!" Sora exclaimed, using Curaga on him.

"Heheh, you can't even touch me. You have to battle your girlfriend." Ganon smirked. "But you don't have the guts to even hurt her, because you do everything you can to protect her...now you have to battle her. Ironic, isn't it?" Ganon laughed evilly.

"You son of a bitch!" Midna yelled at Ganondorf. "You're too kind, Midna." He smirked. "I swear, this dude is more sadistic than Maleficent..." Sora muttered.

Zelda looked at Link, getting in a battle ready pose. "So what's it gonna be?" Ganon asked.

Link put away the Master Sword and switched to Roxas' Oathkeeper and looked at Zelda and got in his battle ready pose as well. "Alright, let's get this party started!" Ganon exclaimed.

Link looked at Zelda, Zelda looked at Link. "Forgive me..." Link muttered under his breath, he then pointed the Oathkeeper at Zelda.

Zelda instantly used Dins Fire right at Link, Link quickly blocked it with his shield. Zelda then used Farore's Wind and kicked Link behind his right knee.

Link yelled in pain, as Zelda punched Link in the air. Link quickly Aerial Recovered and slashed Zelda down. He then used Triple Firaga at Zelda while still in the air.

Zelda backflipped before the fireballs touched her and jumped up and did a series of punches at him.

Link used Curaga and used Sonic Blade at Zelda, and then launched her to a wall by doing a mean kick right at Zelda. He then used Blizzaga Pursuit at her.

Zelda used Nayru's Love, as the Blizzaga Pursuit was reflected back at Link, as he blocked it with the Oathkeeper. Zelda then ran right at him, ready to punch him. Link quickly used Aerial Slam to stop her.

Zelda looked at Link, and then brought out her sword. "Now she means business!" Ganondorf said, while smirking. "I'm just getting started." Link said, he could hear everyone (excluding Ganon) cheering for Link.

Link quickly blocked Zelda's attack and used a Firaga right at Zelda's face, Zelda yelled in pain and covered her eyes, he then used Zantetsuken right at her, causing Zelda to be launched to a wall.

Zelda quickly got up and used Dins Fire, followed by Farore's wind, as she kicked Link TO Dins Fire.

Link was on his back after he was hit by Dins fire, he looked up to see Zelda falling to him with her sword raised up in the air. He gasped and rolled away in time to avoid being impaled.

Zelda then ran to Link and prepared to slash, Link did the same as well and their weapons both clashed. They looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Hope this works..." Link muttered as he suddenly slashed Zelda's sword off of Zelda's hand and stabbed her, he quickly removed the Oathkeeper.

Zelda put her hand over her chest and breathed heavily. "Don't give in, Zelda! Embrace the darkness!" Ganon commanded her. "Zelda! Listen to my voice! You don't belong to the darkness!" Link called out to her. "ZELDA!" Ganondorf yelled. "ZELDA!" Link yelled, and suddenly, he kissed her.

Suddenly, the darkness was disappearing from Zelda, and out of nowhere, her heart appeared in front of the two, as it floated gently to Zelda and went inside her.

Link felt Zelda's hand touching his cheek, and then she returned the kiss. Ganondorf was extremely shocked at what just happened.

Link broke apart from Zelda, as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Link...?" Link smiled, as the two embraced. They heard everyone (excluding some certain villain.) cheering for the both of them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ganondorf suddenly yelled, the two looked at Ganondorf. "How DARE you get a happy ending, HOW DARE YOU!" "I think that's our cue." Roxas said, as they all nodded and got in front of Ganondorf.

"I'll fight with you." Zelda told them. "Got it." Sora gave her a thumbs up and they glared at Ganondorf.

"Let's do this." Sora smirked, as Ganondorf pulled out his sword. "YOU WILL ALL DIE IN HERE!" He yelled at them.


	13. Light vs Darkness

**To MarshallLeeVampireKing-13: Thanks for those reviews on Chapters 10-12!**

* * *

Everyone spread out as Ganondorf looked at Link. "You will all fall before me!" He then shot down a ball of electricity at him. Link swung the Oathkeeper at it, as it headed for Sora. "Heads up!"

"Swing batter batter swing!" Sora exclaimed, as he swung his Ultima at it, as it hit Ganondorf, causing him to yell in pain.

Zelda then fired a light arrow at Ganondorf, as he yelled in pain some more until he floated down to the ground. Midna, Riku, Roxas and Xion jumped right at him and started hitting him with their weapons. Xion dealt the most damage...probably because she wanted to destroy him after he called her ugly.

Ganondorf punched the ground as a shockwave launched everyone back. He then did the same attack, but this time he launched it to Roxas.

"I got it!" Roxas said, as he hit to Midna. "Head's up, Xion!" She exclaimed as she hit it to Xion. Xion hit it with full force, the electric ball was so fast for Ganondorf he didn't have time to react, Zelda then fired another Light Arrow at him, then Sora, Link and Riku jumped at Ganondorf and kept slashing him.

Ganondorf punched the ground again, and this time, he brought out his sword. "Alright, no more fooling around." He said, as he ran. His first target? Xion.

"WATCH OUT!" Link yelled to Xion, as she was just standing there, her eyes closed. "Xion, MOVE!" Riku yelled to her, as Ganondorf was getting clser. "What is she DOING?!" Midna asked, almost yelling.

"TAKE THIS, YOU UGLY GIRL!" Ganondorf yelled as he slashed Xion. However, Xion blocked it at the last second, with her Kingdom Key. "I...am not...an ugly girl." She said angrily as she kicked Ganondorf in the gut and followed up with an Aerial Slam. "Whoa." Link said.

Xion ran to him, as Ganondorf got up and proceeded to stab her. Xion jumped up in the air and used Triple Firaga at his face, as Ganondorf yelled in pain.

"...Remind me not to piss off Xion." Midna said, as everyone nodded. Ganondorf weakly got up and proceeded to try and kill her, but Xion used Aerial Slam again, and then used Zantetsuken in Ganon's "area". Ganondorf screamed in pain. "Oooo, that's gotta hurt." Link cringed.

"THAT...was for calling me ugly." She said, glaring at him. She then looked at everybody. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked. Zelda aimed a light arrow and fired at Ganondorf, as everyone (including a pissed off girl that has unfinished business.)

Ganondorf weakly got up. "He's still at it?" Sora asked. "Wow, I'm impressed he's still alive from that beating." Riku said. Ganondorf then fell down on one knee, putting his hand over his heart and breathing heavily. "He's done." Midna smiled.

"How...did I lose...when I had Heartless at my command..." He weakly said and looked at all of them. "You..." He weakly got up and then screamed. They got in their battle stances again, but then he collapsed.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Sora wondered as he put away his Ultima. "At least we took him out."

The crystals broke behind them as Kairi, Namine, and Saria ran and hugged Sora, Roxas and Link. Zelda looked at Ganondorf. "Pitiful man..."

Suddenly, the whole castle began to crumble. "Ah great, he's taking the castle with him!" Riku exclaimed. "Well that explains a lot." Roxas said. "Quick! Let's get out of here!" Zelda told them, as they all nodded and ran.

Eventually, they made it out of the castle (The Heartless were no help) and watched as the whole castle fell to the ground. "No matter how many times it falls, he keeps rebuilding it." Link said. "So fast too, I dunno how he does it." "Well, at least he's dead for now." Namine said. They all nodded.

Suddenly, a sudden noise was heard from the rubble. "What was that?" Saria asked. "We'll go take a look." Sora said, as everyone (Except Saria) walked over to take a look.

* * *

**About the chapter title...yeeeeeaaaaah...I couldn't think of a good title and..that's the best I could do.**


	14. Mr Piggy

Everyone walked near the rubble, weapons at the ready. Suddenly Ganondorf jumped from the rubble and breathed heavily, he raised his fist up in the air and the Triforce of Power glowed in his fist. "What...is that?" Sora asked. "The Triforce." Link told him, getting ready. Then, the darkness consumed Ganondorf and transformed him.

"The darkness is transforming him!" Riku exclaimed. Ganondorf then transformed into...a gigantic pig wielding two swords. "HOLY CRAP!" Xion screamed. "He was careless in the darkness...and now it consumed him." Zelda said.

Ganon punched the ground, making a huge shockwave that knocked everyone back...except for Sora, Link, and Xion. Everyone else was with Saria and a fire barrier surrounded the four, preventing anyone to help them.

"You guys ready?" Link asked, the two nodded. "Then let's take this pig down."

Ganon walked to them and slashed them, the three backflipped when Sora noticed his tail glowing. Ganon slashed down at Sora as he cartwheeled out of the way. "Link! Fire a light arrow at his face!" Link nodded and fired a light arrow.

Ganon screamed in pain as Xion and Sora went ahead and slashed Ganon's tail, Ganon turned around and slashed them, they quickly dodged the attack and regrouped with Link.

They did the same tactic again, as Ganon was yelling in pain, Xion was dealing the most damage, while Sora kept slashing.

Link jumped up and stabbed the tail with the Oathkeeper, then Ganon kicked Link to a destroyed wall and walked to Sora and Xion. Link got up and fired another Light Arrow before Ganon could attack them. They slashed the tail some more until Ganon fell on one knee, the fire barrier disappeared as Kairi and Namine ran to them and used Curaga at the three while Ganon was down. "Good luck." Kairi told them. "Thanks." Sora smiled.

The girls ran off and Ganon got up, glaring at the three. "Want some more?" Sora asked, as he glared at the gigantic pig. Xion ran to Ganon, slid under his legs and slashed up at his tail, as Ganon yelled in pain as Link and Sora looked at Xion. "Dang, she's crazy!" Link exclaimed. "You just noticed?" Sora asked him.

They kept using the same tactic until Ganon fell on his knee again, weakly looking at them. "I say we finish this pig off." Xion said, the two nodded.

Link brought out his Master Sword and pointed it at Ganon, suddenly, the Triforce surrounded Ganon. "THIS IS THE END!" Link yelled, as he slashed Ganon repeatedly and then launched Ganon to Sora.

Sora used Zero Graviga at Ganon and then slashed him up in the air. "Xion!" Sora yelled to her. She nodded and then jumped up in the air.

She glowed, and suddenly she wasn't herself. Her entire body changed...and four arms! "ARS ARCANUM!" She screamed. As soon as she stopped slashing, she glowed again and was giant this time! Giant swords too! Sora and Link were on her shoulders. "GET READY!" She screamed again, as she slammed the swords on Ganon and the shockwave was SO huge, it covered the entire battlefield! Sora and Link jumped off of Xion's shoulders as she turned back into herself.

They looked at Ganon, as he was dead in the middle of the battlefield. "Now THAT'S what I call a finisher." Xion said, smiling.

The three walked to the others and Link gave Roxas the Oathkeeper back, and Midna gave Roxas back his Oblivion. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Heartless appeared in front of them. They gasped and took out their weapons. But then, the Heartless disappeared. "I guess without a leader...there's no reason to be here." Midna said, as they nodded.

"Let's go." Zelda told them, they nodded and walked away from the ruins.

* * *

**Now THAT...is one epic Final Limit! For those who are wondering, Link did his Final Smash move (But without a Smash Ball) and Xion transformed into her Third and Final form in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I like to call the shockwave that she uses the Ultimate Shockwave.**

**And the next chapter is the last. Hope you enjoyed this story!**


	15. Departure

"Okay, how did you guys get across this?" Saria asked, as they got to the gap in Gerudo Valley. "Well, Sora and Roxas glided through, I was on Link, and Riku and Xion were on Epona." Midna told her. "One problem, Epona is probably back at Hyrule Castle right about now." Riku said. "I can call her back." Link said, as he played Epona's song on her Ocarina.

"You are like, SO much better with the Ocarina of Time!" Saria said. "Thanks." Link smiled. "Ocarina...of Time?" Kairi asked. Before Kairi could get an answer, Epona ran to them and jumped through the gap.

"Okay, how are me, Kairi and Namine gonna get across?" Saria asked, as Xion and Riku got on Epona and Midna transformed Link into a wolf again. "Same goes for Zelda!"

Zelda looked at Saria and smiled. "You don't know the half of me." She suddenly glowed, and then everyone looked. "...What the?" Sora asked. "Who are you and WHAT happened to Zelda?"

The guy in front of them chuckled. "Relax, I'm still Zelda. It's just my alter-ego known as Sheik." "That still didn't answer my question." Saria told her.

Sheik backed up and then ran over to the gap, and to everyone's amazement, she jumped over the gap with grace and landed on the other side. "Simple as that." She said, before transforming back into Zelda. "Damn, you sure know how to pick 'em!" Midna told Wolf Link, as he just rolled his eyes.

Epona ran through the gap, followed by Link and Midna, and then Sora carried Kairi over while Roxas carried both Namine and Saria and landed. "Okay, I didn't think BOTH girls would be that heavy." Roxas said, as Namine giggled. "Did we tire you out?" She asked. "A little..."

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" cried out a voice, they all turned and saw Mido running up to them. "YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He screamed, running at full speed right to Roxas. "What did you do?" Link asked. "Well..." Roxas told Link everything as both Saria and Link laughed. "He got what he deserved!" Saria smiled.

"TAKE THIS!" Mido launched himself to Roxas, as he simply sidestepped out of the way. Mido was then above the gap and stopped in mid-air. "Uh oh." He then fell down to the river. "I'LL GET YOOOOOOU!" Splash. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Sora asked. "He'll be fine, he'll just end up at Lake Hylia and be totally upset." Link chuckled as Saria giggled.

Eventually, they got to Hyrule Castle, and to their surprise, it was as if the Heartless didn't show up! "Whoa...that's a nice castle." Kairi said. "What to go check it out? I'll show you around!" Zelda told them, smiling. "Sure!" Kairi smiled.

One hour later, after checking out Zelda's castle.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Zelda asked. "Go back to our world." Sora said, as the other five nodded. "Oh."

"Feel free to come visit us anytime." Link told them, as they nodded. "Heck, we may come to your world to see what it's like!" Midna said. "Yeah, I would like to see SOMETHING ELSE besides Hyrule and the Forest Temple." Saria agreed.

Sora and the other five got to the Gummi Ship, they looked down and saw Saria, Link, Zelda and Midna waving at them. They waved back at them and flew off back to Disney Castle.

_Meanwhile..._

Mido got out of the water in Lake Hylia and looked really angry. "That stupid blonde boy...who does he think he is?" He grumbled and sat down on the sand.

"Do you want revenge?" said a voice. "Who said that?" Mido asked and turned around to see a figure in a black coat. "I can make you stronger." It said. It reached its hand out to Mido. "Do you want revenge?" It repeated.

"Yes. I want to destroy every single one of them, including Link." Mido answered. "Follow me." It said. It then opened up a corridor of darkness. "Whoa, awesome." He said and then walked in with the figure.

* * *

**And this, is the last chapter if you couldn't tell. I think some of you smell a sequel to this. **


End file.
